Happy Valentines
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Matt completely forgot! He manages to run out find something for his Russian lover, but gets stuck outside. But it seems Ivan has a special surprise planned for his Canadian...


**Happy Valetines' Day!**

* * *

[Matthew's POV]

I was sitting at my kitchen table, swinging my legs back a forth, day dreaming. I wasn't really day dreaming about anything specific; I hovered between consciousness and dreams, not thinking about anything, but thinking about everything all at once.

I'd been up since 6.00 am; I always woke up early, I just couldn't help it. I guess I was the opposite of my brother, who just slept. And slept. And slept. I have no idea how Arthur puts up with him. He's so obnoxious.

So, I'd woken up at 5.00, tried to get back to sleep for an hour, and upon finding myself unsuccessful, I untangled myself from the tight embrace of my lover and wondered downstairs. I'd vaguely thought about making myself something to drink, or something to eat, but I'd sat down and just kind of zoned out completely.

Ivan was still asleep upstairs in our shared bedroom, but I didn't really expect him to be up anytime soon.

I wondered about what I was going to do today, and I glanced over to the calendar, to see if anything was marked down. My heart skipped a beat when I realised what day it was.

February 14th. It's Valentines' Day.

And I'd completely forgotten. Eeeehhhh, that's just like me! My first Valentines' Day with someone to celebrate with and I completely forget about it.

Although, Ivan isn't awake yet, I could run out and find something—what would Ivan like? I could get him some sunflowers … but that's so lame and predictable. Eeeh, what do I get him?! I could call Arthur and ask him for ideas; he's romantic … although, he's probably still asleep … or with Alfred … bad idea. I could call Fran—

My worrying was interrupted when I heard somebody coming down the stairs. Gah! Ivan's awake! What am I going to do?! He probably remembered andandand—

"Matvey?" I squeaked when I heard him call my name from the hallway. "I'm just heading out quickly, da? I'll be right back,"

I didn't reply. When I heard the front door open and close, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Okay, so, Ivan's gone out. If I wait a few minutes for him to get a good distance from the house, I can head out, buy him something and then get back before he does. But I have no idea when he'll be back …

Why had Ivan left in the first place, though? For a short moment I found myself feeling disappointed and possibly a little hurt, but I shook the feeling off. I had no right to feel like that when I'd forgotten too, did I?

I jumped up and ran to the hall, quickly slipping on my boots. I ran outside, slamming the door behind me, and sprinting in record time to closest stores.

* * *

I wandered around one of the many gift stores, finding myself kind of … lost. In two ways.

First, I had no idea what to get my Russian boyfriend for Valentines' Day. He hadn't even mentioned it, and I didn't even know if he wanted to celebrate it.

Second … everything was in Russian. I can't read Russian. I can understand snippets of it, and even speak a little, but I sure as hell cannot read it.

Maybe I should just make him some pancakes? But I always make him pancakes … Heart shaped pancakes? That sounds difficult … and way too girly … I doubt Ivan would like something like that …

Getting him flowers feels a little too girly too. Does he like chocolate?

…Come to think of it, I've never seen him drink or eat anything chocolaty. When I have Hot Chocolate he usually sticks with his Vodka or has some tea or something. And he doesn't eat chocolate …

I stared at the display of chocolates in front of me, all neatly wrapped up in clear plastic, lightly tinted with pink or red. All very Valentines-y chocolate gift packets. Chocolate seems so…so…

My attention was immediately caught by some chocolate packets near the bottom of the shelf. I bent down and picked them up. Inside the yellow-tinted plastic wrap were little chocolates in the shape of … sunflowers. The petals were white chocolate and the middle was dark chocolate.

I stared at them for a long time, before deciding to get two bags of the chocolates. It's the thought that counts, and hey, maybe Ivan likes chocolate after all.

I purchased the chocolates with as little talk as I could manage. I quickly ran out of the store and back towards the house, hoping that Ivan wasn't back yet.

Upon reaching the house, I realised with relief that I van wasn't home yet. And then, I realised this time with dread, I didn't have my keys on me.

I tried to open the door, hoping maybe it wasn't locked. No such luck. So now, I was stuck outside of the house, in the cold, with no choice but to wait for my Russian to get back.

Could this day get any worse?!

* * *

[Ivan's POV]

It was snowing.

I'd finally decided to walk back home, after two unsuccessful hours of Valentines' shopping. I'd not gotten a chance to get Matvey anything until this morning. I hope that he won't be too upset at me … I hope that he doesn't think I forgot … I'd managed to find a pretty bouquet of roses—sunflowers aren't exactly growing at this time of the year, so I was stuck with typical roses. Brilliant. But I had something else planned to make it up to him.

Because today is a special day, and I hoped that he was going to say 'yes'.

Upon reaching the house, I noticed my Canadian sitting on the front steps, looking very cold and very pouty.

I hid the roses behind my back and headed toward the house, and smiled as Matvey looked up to see who was approaching.

"Ivan!!" He said, running towards me and clinging to me. Because I was hiding one arm behind my back I was slightly unbalanced, but I still managed to stay upright. I wrapped my free arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "I got locked out of the house and I didn't have my cell phone or anything and it's cold and then it started snowing and--,"

I was slightly amused when Matvey began to ramble. It was adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not funny!!" Matvey wailed, pouting. He looked on the verge of tears, but I knew it was a trick he developed to make himself look so explosively cute that I couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly.

Pulling away, I smiled at him again. "Sorry, Matvey," I said. I pulled away slightly, and held out the roses. He looked shocked for a moment, before smiling and taking them from me. "Happy Valentines' Day, Matvey," I said.

Matt looked up at me, positively shining with happiness. "Happy Valentines' Day, Ivan … I-I'm sorry, I forgot …,"

I smiled at him, before reaching my hand into my pocket. "It's okay, Matvey …," I said softly. "Just so long as you're here,"

"I-I did managed to buy you something tho--,"

I place a finger over his lips to silence him. I removed my finger and smiled at Matvey, who just looked at me confused. I took one of his hands in my own, and took the small, velvet box from my pocket and placed it into his hand. Matvey looked down at it, realization dawning on him.

"Matvey, my beautiful sunflower … I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. And I would be deeply honoured … if you would be mine forever. Matvey, Ты выйдешь за меня?"

Matt looked at the ring in the now open box, then back up to me. There were tears shining in his eyes, and suddenly he broke out into a huge smile, clinging to me again, careful not to crush the roses.

"Oui! Oui Oui Oui Oui Oui!!!!! Yes, Yes I will!"

I smiled and pulled him closer, holding him tightly. "Я тебя люблю, Matvey,"

Matvey smiled up at me, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks. "Je t'aime, Ivan,"

* * *

Ты выйдешь за меня? - Will you marry me?

Я тебя люблю - I love you


End file.
